A Rose by Any Other Name
by RedCurls121
Summary: I took another drink,sighing,"You know, I used to think keeping secrets was easy." Nellie laughed, "Not when Spot Conlon's involved." I glared at my best friend. Keeping this secret was going to be harder than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Newsies story! I really hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own any Newsies. They all belong to the god-like thing called Disney! I do own Kathlynn, Nellie, and any other characters you've never heard of before. **

**Now enjoy!**

The carriage clattered to a stop in front of 102 Rose Lane. Number 102 was the largest house on the street, and the finest. With its glimmering windows and spotless front walk way, 102 looked too humble for to belong in Brooklyn.

If you knew what 102 was really used for, you would no longer see it as humble. You would see it as I do: a prison to young women. The one thing that changes minds about 102 is the ornately carved sign on the front gate that read: _The Black Rose, Gentlemen's Club._

Every summer I look at that sign with hatred, every summer I wonder what possesses me to return there. And then I remember it's the only place I could ever consider calling home.

My mother worked at the Rose, from the time she was sixteen until she died. I was only three at the time.

"Your home Miss ," Jackson, our carriage driver announced, opening the door for me. He offered a hand down and I gladly took it.

"Thank you, Jackson," I smiled politely.

I stopped at the gate to glare up at the house. Not a single good memory had come from inside its walls since my mother died. Jackson's voice broke me from my thoughts:

"I'll have your things brought up to your room."

I forced my lips into a smile one last time, "Thank you."

Mme. Leroux was waiting for me in the parlor. Her arms were crossed, like she wasn't happy to see me, but her face said differently.

"Kathlynn, it's so good to see you," Her voice was shrill, like nails on a piece of slate. I didn't bother to smile at her, she didn't deserve a smile. "How was your term?"

"Fine," I lied. It was boring as hell, wait, Im sure hell was more entertaining than a fancy private school.

"Did you learn anything new?"

My mind searched back through the memories of the past year, nothing appealing came up except for what my friend Alice taught me, "I learned that bastard in Italian is pronounced _bastardo."_

"Oh," she sighed. "How sweet. Go clean yourself up and then meet me in my study for dinner."

"Yes m'am," I curtsied like they taught us at school: back straight, keep eye contact, and a head so perfectly balanced that you could place a book on it and it would not fall.

"Lovely," Mme. Leroux commented, her mouth hardly shaping out of a thin line.

I ran past her on the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She clicked her tongue in disapproval.

The second floor was bustling with maids who were hurrying to ready the rooms for the night's business. Floors three and four were just as busy. Those floors were where the Roses stayed, in their own little suites. My room was at the top, in the attic.

My room was my escape from all the madness of the house. It was rather large, lonely place. All of my furniture was hand-me-downs, from the large wooden wardrobe to the old cast iron bed that sat in the corner. I found the vanity in the alleyway behind the two summers ago. The mirror was cracked, but it worked all the same. All of the walls were decorated with pictures and articles from newspapers and magazines. One of my walls was entirely dedicated to the theatre. It had reviews and two programs from the shows I had seen.

The two steamer trunks I brought home from school were sitting at the end of my bed, along with the two packages of books I brought home from a book store over in Manhattan. I un-wrapped them and placed them on the dilapidated shelves along with the other novels I had acquired over the years.

I went to the wardrobe and changed into one of my finer dresses of green silk. Then I combed my hair back more, revealing the small silver hoop some of my friends and I had welded into our ears on a free day. (We were inspired by the many pirate books that we had read.) The look on the welders face was quite comical when four sixteen year old girls appeared, unescorted at his shop wanting hoops welded into their perfect little ears. We were certainly a sight to see.

Mme. Leroux wasn't in her study when I arrived so I went and roamed her bookshelves. There were so many classics: Homer, Shakespeare, and Chaucer whose volumes had never been opened. I pulled the pocket sized copy of The Iliad off the shelf and tucked it into the pocket on the front of my dress. She'd never even notice it missing.

"Kathlynn," Mme. Leroux came in through the door and ushered me to sit at the small table set up in the corner. "I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Oh?" She poured two glasses of champagne and handed one to me. I sipped it casually. It was very weak compared to what we smuggled into the school.

"I wanted to inform you that you're not going back to school next term."

I tightened the grip on my glass, not saying a word.

"We no longer have the required funds for you to attend," she continued. "I want you to work for me here now, as a rose, to pay back all those years of school."

I set the glass down, afraid that I would shatter it. "Excuse me?"

"You are now the same age as your mother when she started working here. Now I want you to do the same. There are plenty of young men who are dying to come here."

"I can't," I whispered.

"You do this, or I'm kicking you out with nothing but rags. And you should know that the streets of Brooklyn are not kind to young women of your age."

"So that's your reason for keeping me around all these years, to be one of your whores? My choice is to stay here and be raped endlessly in the confinements of a house, or be raped in the cold, heartless streets?"

"That is not how I see it. You are paying back a debt that is long owed, by you and your mother."

What a cold heartless witch.

"Kathlynn?"

I wasn't ready to live on the on the streets, not yet. "Yes m'am." I said deliberately. "I'm not hungry any more, may I be excused?"

"Yes."

As soon as I reached the hallway, I broke into a full run out the back door. I stopped looking where I was going. My intentions were to get lost, but that changed when I collided into someone rounding the corner onto the next street.

"Sorry Miss," The person said. I thought it to be a boy at first, because they were dressed in a boy's clothes. "I ain't lookin' where I was going."

I looked at the girl in confusion. It wasn't that odd to see girls in pants, but it wasn't that common either. "Its okay, I wasn't paying attention."

Pulling the hair from my face, I stuck out my hand for her to shake. "I'm Kathlynn ."

The girl looked at me in shock. "Are ya sure ya want ta touch me hand?"

"I could care less if it's dirty. Mine aren't all that perfect either." I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm Nellie Jones," She smiled.

"So Nellie Jones, are you busy?"

Nellie looked at me in confusion, "No, I was just headin' back to the lodgin' house,"

"Do you happen to know of any decent pubs?"

"Not in Brooklyn. There's one over in 'Hattan though dat's pretty nice."

I smiled at her, "Do you mind?"

This was going to be the begining of a very lovely friendship.

**How did you like it? I got my inspiration of Mme. Leroux from the movie A Little Princess, Ms. Hanigan from Annie, and Mrs. Nightwing from the A Great and Terrible Beauty series.**

**Any comments or suggestions? Please leave a review!**

**Thanks.**

**Red**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back, after a very long while! Thank you Laelyn24 and fanficfan84 for the reviews. Ive been really busy lately with the musical at school, and have hardly had time to write. But thanks to a bet I made with my cousin, I finished the chapter! Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies! All rights belong to the wonderful Disney empire!**

Nellie and I were quite a sight to see walking through the streets of Brooklyn and over into Manhattan. She dressed in boys clothes with short choppy hair, and I in one of my finer silk dresses. I had even looped my arm through hers as we walked.

We didn't walk to long until Nellie found the pub and brought me inside. The smell of beer and freshly cooked meat met my nose and I inhaled it deeply.

"Hello Ms. Jones, what can I get for you and your friend?" The bartender asked. He was an older man of about sixty or so with glasses so thick that his eyes were magnified. I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself at the sight of him.

Nellie looked to me and I shrugged, "I'll have whatever you're having."

"I'll take two dumplings and a couple of whiskeys," she said.

"Oh Nell, you know the missus doesn't approve of young ladies drinking."

"Relax Ed, she wont find out," Nellie smiled mischievously. "Besides, she's had a bad day."

Ed sighed and pulled up two glasses and a whiskey bottle from behind the counter, and poured each of them a glass.

Nell grabbed the two glasses and brought them over to a secluded table in the corner.

I took my glass and raised it in the air, "Here's to a horrible life!"

"Here, here," Nell shouted before downing her own glass. I followed suit, wincing as the liquid melted away my esophagus. This was going to be a very long night.

"So she kept you'se around all those years so you'se could be one of her whores?"

I nodded, taking another gulp of whiskey. My body was numb. I could no longer feel it going down my throat. But that is exactly what I wanted. What was worse is I couldn't go home like this. Mme. Leroux was sure to beat me because I ran off, but if I were to go home drunk, that would be the death of me.

"Come on, we need to find a place to keep you for the night," Nell sighed sympathetically. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up out of the chair. And that was the last thing I could remember…

"Kat," a voice said, whoever it was poked me in the ribs. "You need to get up. I'se gotta get back over 'ta Brooklyn."

"Could you please not talk so loud?" I asked. Every word she spoke rang in my ears as if I had my head shoved inside a bell.

"I ain't talking any louder than normal," She said. I felt her tugging at my arms, but I resisted the pull. After several long minutes, she tugged the blankets off the bed. "Come on!"

The after affects of the whiskey were still fresh on my mind. My entire head was throbbing like someone had thrown a brick at it, a very _large_ brick. Nell helped me put my dress back on and fix my hair so I looked slightly decent.

"Ya know, you're pretty good at holdin' your liquor. Didn't puke once." She said as we clambered down the narrow stairs.

I looked around, not one thing was familiar to me, "Where are we?"

"It's one of the rooms that Ed and his wife keep above the pub for sorry cases like you."

"That's real nice of them. Will I get to tell them thank you?"

"I did last night."

The sun seemed much brighter today. It was like an evil presence following me everywhere we went: mocking me.

"Were are we going?" I asked, for Nell was searching the streets signs.

"The World Buildin'. I ain't got time to get back 'ta Brooklyn so I'se just gona buy me papes over her." She said.

I looked up at the old street sign on the corner, "Well, were on _Spruce, _so the park should be just around the corner."

We walked on, not saying anything, just listening for the distinct cry of a newsie that would tell use if we were close. I heard nothing but the sounds of the city: crashes, slams, crunches and a regular old yell. All of which brought that horrible ringing back, but no help.

When we rounded the corner into the park, we were met with a crowd of newsies, all shouting angrily at no one in particular. Nellie grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me through the crowd after her.

"Hey you'se," Nellie shouted, catching the attention of a boy who was a little more clean than the rest.

He turned around and looked quizzically at us, "Can I help you?"

I saw Nell's expression changed when he started talking, both she and I had picked up this overwhelming vice of goody-two-shoes.

"So what's goin' on here?" she asked interestedly.

"Were going on strike," he said.

Nellie, who had gazed off while asking snapped her attention back, "'Scuse me?"

"The newsies are going on strike," he repeated, then added, "Pulitzer is treating us unfairly so were striking until he agrees to our demands."

I laughed, "You think a man like Pulitzer is going to listen to all you street urchins? No offense Nell."

She smiled, "None taken."

"He has to listen, or else he won't have anyone working for him anymore."

I almost said something, but I was interrupted by the doors of the World building slamming open and two boys being thrown out. The older boy stumbled to the ground in front of us. He jumped to his feet and straightened the red hanker chief around his neck.

"Well if it ain't Jacky Boy Kelly," Nell smirked.

The boy she named Jack looked at her for a moment before realizing who she was.

"Hey Dimples," Jack smiled. "I haven't see you'se since―"

"Spot's birthday bash," Nell completed. "You was wasted and hangin' all over me."

I laughed, and this time the other boy laughed too. Jack shot him a murderous glare.

"Oh hush up Davey," Jack grumbled. "I wasn't that drunk if I can remember what happened."

Nell sighed, "Sure…"

"So, what brings you and your friend here from Brooklyn?"

"We went to Ed's last night," Nell told him. "Kathlynn needed something strong to drink."

"Really strong," I added.

"So tell me what's goin' on."

As they began to talk, I drifted away and sat down at a bench. Sitting down was all it took for me to fall back asleep.

"Kat, wake up, we'se goin' back 'ta Brooklyn," Nell said, nudging me awake. I moaned and opened my eyes expecting to see the park I sat down in.

"Where are we?" I asked, I really needed to stop falling asleep. From my limited view of the room I could see tables and chairs scattered about, some with occupants eating and drinking.

"Tibby's," Nellie said, her mouth filled with food. "Here, try and eat something."

She shoved a piece of bread under my nose and I took it. I chewed and swallowed carefully, not wanting to bring on any nausea. The bread was warm and sweet with a taste of honey. I reached for the plate, taking another piece.

"Were goin' back 'ta Brooklyn," Nell said again.

I swallowed the last hunk of bread and spoke, "Do we have to?"

"Of course we got's to," Nellie grabbed my arm. "Now come one. Jack and Davey already left and I wants to beat 'um there."

I sighed and followed her, grabbing a piece of beef from the plate before slipping out the door and back into that wretched sunlight.

**What do you think? Comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!  
~Riley~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, Im finally back! I got a reboot after my cousin got a laptop so now I can type WHENEVER I want (or at least when Im at her house) without creepers reading over my shoulder. But, before you read the chapter, Im going to write another book for you about how Ive been uber busy the past couple of weeks. _

_Last Friday was my school talent show, and me and my other Newsies obsessed friends danced and sang "King of New York" and let me tell you it was amazing! We won first in the groups category, and won best overall with a perfect score of 75/75. It was honestly the best night of my life (so far...). I hope to get a video up on youtube eventually so I can share it with all the Newsies fans everywhere! I was Skittery, pink shirt and all. Its kind of funny when you think about it because in my school musical I played the mean, tough, always in a bad mood pirate: Maggie. (Im getting a bad rep at school...lol.) _

_Anyway! Here's chapter three... nothing too exciting but at least it's here. Enjoy._

_~Riley_

* * *

"Why the docks?" I asked Nellie as we waked down the pier by the East River.

Nellie shook her head at me, "I don't know. It's Spot were talkin' about. Besides, people don't come down here too often. They like their privacy."

"But why not?" I said sarcastically. "They're _so _lovely."

Nellie laughed and jumped down a large stair, she then reached back up and grabbed my hand, helping me down. Even with her help I landed unsteadily on my feet. First thing on my agenda when I get back: buy boots. She looks pretty steady on her feet in those. I looked around where we stood, and jumped when I noticed that we were standing in the middle of a group of half naked, soaking wet boys. Most of which looked perfectly capable of doing damage.

"What do we have here?" A tall one with a large, unmistakable Italian nose asked. "You bring us a present, Jones?"

Nellie raised a first, making them laugh, "You keep you grimy hands away from her, you hear me Italy?"

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away, but not before I could give them a dirty look myself, "I'se suggest you keep away from Big Italy."

"Big Italy," I scoffed. "That's _real _original."

"Yeah, well Spot and the boys thought it was easier than saying Anthony Capizuto. Half of them can't pronounce it."

"Tony?" I suggested.

Nellie grinned, "We already got four."

I hadn't realized it until then that I knew Spot Conlon, or at least I had seen him. Those eyes, his cold gray eyes were unforgettable. He had been on the corner the night I came home.

"So I'm doin' a little guessin', and I say you'se already talked to Jackey," He said to Nellie, but I could feel his eyes on me.

Nellie sat down on an old crate and patted the room that was left for me to sit down. At first I was going to decline her offer, there was no way that crate would hold her and then my fat rear, but I felt uncomfortable standing by myself so I carefully sat down. My fear was that the thing would collapse in a moments notice, leaving me tangled with Nellie on the ground, my dress probably in a very revealing position.

"I was over in 'Hattan this morning when they decided to go on strike. What did you tell them?"

Spot jumped down from the thrown-like crate he was sitting on, "I told them they have to show me they ain't afraid." And with that he made a quick joking lunge at me. I yelped a little, but retaliated with a swift kick in the shins.

"Hmm… a feisty one. Who's your friend Nells?" Spot asked.

Nellie straightened up, "This is my friend Kathlynn."

"What's 'dis Nells? I thought you didn't like makin' friends with whores."

I cringed when he said "whore". That was the last thing I wanted to be known as to a crowd of perverted boys.

"I am _not _a _whore," _I shot out.

Spot smirked, "Yeah, right. And I ain't the king of Brooklyn."

"We met last night," Nellie defended. "She needed someone to talk to and I just happened to be there."

"Well you'se good at that Nells. I'd ask if she tried to get inside your trousers too, but since you'se a girl and all…" He trailed off. "Of course, I guess whores do that kinda thing nowadays."

"Shut your mouth, Spot," Nellie said. "Come on, Kathlynn. Let's go get us something to drink."

She hopped off the crate and took off at a fast pace down the docks, leaving me alone with Spot.

"See you around Kathlynn," he smirked.

I shuddered, trying not to imagine the thoughts going through his head and ran after Nellie. My heels made a steady clicking noise as I chased after her, alerting the other newsies. Of course they couldn't pass up the opportunity to wolf whistle as I passed by. I gave them a nice glimpse of my middle finger, something I had only ever done once, before picking up my pace to catch up with Nellie.

Nellie was leaning casually against the a wall of a warehouse waiting for me. She started walking with me when I passed by, "Sorry about that. I had to get myself out of there before I soaked him. One against thirty isn't good odds."

"It's okay," I said. I pulled my skirts up just a little and fanned my legs with them. It was still sweltering hot outside, and my chemise was sticking to my legs. We walked along in an awkward silence. My instincts told me she was thinking about what Spot had said. "So, you and Spot have slept together?"

Nellie kicked at a pebble nervously as she walked, "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

"A mistake?"

"You could call them that…"

"So you slept with him," I asked. "More than once?"

"Last night you got your chance to spill your guts, so I guess it's mine," she said. "This'll take a while. Lets go get something to drink."

We sat amidst a crowd of happy smokers enjoying drinks after a long days work. Over in the corner a pianist was clunking away happily at the keys. The louder he played, the louder the crowd talked. It was the perfect place for Nellie to tell me her story.

I guess it was probably a bad idea to drink more whiskey, seeing as though I woke up with the worst feeling this morning, but when Nellie offered the bottle, I gladly accepted.

"So, what happened?"

Nellie downed her first glass, "Well, I met Spot three years ago. That was when I left my dad in New Jersey to come find work. I bought a pape from him one morning and I never was able to shake him off since."

I laughed and grabbed another drink, "Keep going."

"Well I bought the paper to look for any classifieds. He saw me lookin' and asked if I needed a job. I told him that I needed a job and a place to live and he told me all about bein' a newsie. Of course, with no where else to go, I went and lived at the lodgin' house they got set up here in Brooklyn."

"Weren't you afraid of the boys?"

"Of course I was. I told them the first night I was there that I slept with a knife in my hand," she giggled. "They never touched me."

"And Spot?"

"I don't really remember how that happened. We never really had a _thing _you know? It was just casual I guess you could say. He just likes to use it against me. I don't like looking like a whore. Besides, he's the only guy I've ever slept with."

It took the rest of the bottle to get the story out of her. About how Spot used her, and then left her for a new whore. Of course she also still used it to her advantage, getting what she wanted out of Spot. Like a place on his tab at the pub we were sitting at.

I arrived back at the Rose around nine. The front door was rather busy so I walked around to the back of the house. My hands were shaking as I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Kathlynn St. Claire!"

So I was caught sooner than I hoped. Mme. Leroux was sitting at the kitchen, a cup of tea sitting in front of her folded hands. She was waiting for me.

"Sit down, Kathlynn."

I pulled out the chair across from her and shakily sat down. My eyes blanked for a moment and that is when I realized I was holding my breath.

"I know your upset, but you shouldn't have run out of the house like that. It made everyone very worried."

Everyone but you.

"There is a way you can make it up to me," she said.

"And that would be?"

"There is a young man who showed up tonight. He must be a couple years older than you. Give him a nice night, and you will be welcomed back into the house. If not, you might as well walk out that door and not ever come back."

All afternoon to think about it, and I had almost come to terms with my future. This was really soon.

"Where is he?"

"Cassandra's room. I gave her the night off. Go get changed, he's waiting for you."

I opened the door and was met with cold eyes and an evil smirk.

"Longtime, no see."

* * *

_What did you think? Reviews pwease!_


End file.
